


First Fight

by LadyDrace



Series: Eat Me Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first spat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing I originally wanted to include in Traffic Lights but which didn't make the final cut. But here it is.
> 
> As always, big thanks to my beta. <3

As much as they matched up in bed, they clashed in the most spectacular ways out of it. Their first fight was stupid as hell, but not without merit. Gabriel had never made any secret of the fact that he'd grown up rich and that his chosen career path had pretty much kept it that way. So it was completely unfathomable to him why Sam grimaced and politely refused when he was handed a new laptop.

 

“But... you said you wanted your own,” Gabriel said, honestly baffled.

 

Sam sighed. “Yes, but that didn't mean I wanted you to buy me one!”

 

“No, but this is a gift. What's wrong with a gift?”

 

“It's not a gift, it's charity!”

 

“How is it charity to buy something nice for my boyfriend?!”

 

“You'd know that if you'd ever been poor.”

 

Gabriel looked like Sam had smacked him in the face. “But I haven't. You know I haven't, and there's nothing I can do to change that.”

 

“I know,” Sam sighed, and tried very hard to keep his temper down. “And I'm not saying you can't ever give me gifts. Just... this is too expensive, okay?”

 

“Not to me!”

 

“That's the whole point. It makes me feel like... like your kept boy or something.”

 

“Would that be so bad?” Gabriel purred, and that was just the worst thing he could possibly say, making it into a joke, and Sam seethed. At least Gabriel realized he'd fucked up the instant he saw Sam's face.

 

“Okay, very bad, got it. Ten-four.”

 

“Look, it's just...” Sam gritted his teeth and breathed heavily through his nose. “It's a matter of pride, okay? I might be your little pet in bed, but I need to be your equal out of it, okay?”

 

“But you _are_ my equal,” Gabriel said, looking baffled again. “What on Earth would give you the idea that you're not?”

 

“Maybe the fact that you're ridiculously loaded and successful and older and confident and I'm-”

 

“-what, handsome, absurdly fit, tall, empathetic and not an asshole, unlike someone else in this room?”

  
“A college drop-out freak with emotional issues by the buckets.”

 

“Also an idiot, obviously,” Gabriel said archly.

 

“Says the filthy rich douchebag who just tried to be my sugar daddy.”

 

“Ouch,” Gabriel winced, but in an exaggerated way that made Sam's heart unclench a little. Gabriel obviously didn't take much offense, and proved it further by slinking in closer to Sam and waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Wanna try and fuck all the rich douchebag out of me?”

 

Sam felt a little bad for taking him up on it. It wasn't a solution. Not even close. But _damn_ if it didn't feel good.

 

End.


End file.
